a. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the display of objects having relief, such as minted coins or medallions. The object having relief may be inset for display into a holder comprising an item of memorabilia such as an ice hockey puck or a model of a tire. The inset object having relief may be illuminated to highlight the relief. Illumination may be provided by one or more miniature light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted in close proximity to the surface of the minted medallion or coin.
b. Description of the Related Art
Objects having relief, such as a minted medallion, may be incorporated into a sports memorabilia apparatus, as is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,747 issued Dec. 13, 2005 to the inventors named herein and as taught in pending application Ser. No. 11/284,073 filed Nov. 18, 2005 by the inventors named herein. That patent and pending application are hereby incorporated by reference into this application.